The reason
by kitsune to neko
Summary: warum hasst severus eigentlich weihnachten so sehr? vom adventskalender 2002


Diesmal was vom AK 2002 der nacktmulle *gg* 

und da wir damals so lahm waren waren wir nur törchen 25 *lol* 

The Reason 

Es war kalt. Wie immer. Es schien ihm erneut, als könne es an diesem Ort keine Wärme geben. Slytherin. Der Hut hatte von wahrer Freundschaft gesprochen, doch hatte er sie auch hier nicht gefunden. Obwohl er schon eine halbe Ewigkeit hier war. So schien es ihm jedenfalls. 

Severus stand auf. Weihnachten. Ein Tag wie jeder andere.", brummte er und ohne die anderen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen verließ er den Schlafsaal. Geschenke hatte er auch dieses Jahr nicht bekommen. 

Die große Halle war wie jedes Jahr festlich geschmückt. Vollkommen unnütz, wie er fand. Von seinem Platz aus sah er, wie die anderen herein kamen. Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew und Black. Sie lachten und scherzten. Severus wurde bei diesem Anblick schlecht. Und die Herumtreiber kamen direkt auf ihn zu, schließlich hatte Dumbledore wie jedes Jahr dafür gesorgt, dass die übrig gebliebenen Schüler an einem Tisch sitzen konnten. 

Frohe Weihnachten Snape!", rief James grinsend. 

Ja, frohe Weihnachten.", stimmte Sirius zu und stieß Remus an. Das Ganze sah sehr nach einer Verschwörung aus. 

Wie immer, dachte Severus gelangweilt. Guten Morgen.", sagte er kühl. 

Doch dann betrat Lily die große Halle. Sofort war Severus unwichtig. Überschwänglich begrüßte sie erst die anderen, dann ihren James. Neidisch und angewidert wandte sich Severus ab. 

Aber ihre Stimme ertönte. "Guten Morgen, Severus! Und frohe Weihnachten!", sagte sie strahlend. Es kam ihm erneut so vor, als wäre Lily das Einzige in seinem Leben, das ihm ein wenig Wärme schenkte. 

Frohe Weihnachten", nuschelte er. Die Herumtreiber rissen übertrieben erstaunt die Augen auf. 

Sirius stieß Remus mit dem Ellenbogen an. Hab ich das gerade richtig gehört?" 

Ich glaube ja!" Peter grinste blöd. 

Aber dann sah er in Lilys wütendes Gesicht. Wenigstens an Weihnachten könntet ihr ihn in Ruhe lassen!" 

Noch bevor einer der Herumtreiber eine dumme Bemerkung machen konnte, sprang Severus auf. Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen. Wutentbrannt rannte er aus der Halle, vorbei an Dumbledore und hinunter in die Kerker von Hogwarts. 

Dort versuchte er wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Keine Gefühle!", rief er sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. Und um sich abzulenken begann er Zaubertränke zu brauen. 

Erst am späten Nachmittag ging er wieder hoch. Durch eines der großen Fenster konnte er sehen, wie sich der perfekte Potter und seine Freunde im Schnee vergnügten. Lily war nicht bei ihnen. Aber was machte das schon? Sie hatte Potter gewählt, und er war wieder allein. Severus wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah in ein Paar grüne Augen. Er würde diese Augen überall wieder erkennen. 

Was willst du?", sagte er so emotionslos wie es ging und versuchte an Lily vorbei zu gehen. Doch sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg. 

Was bedrückt dich Severus?" Ihre Stimme war so sanft. 

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Was geht es dich an? Du hast doch deinen James! Das war es doch, was du wolltest! Also lass mich endlich in Ruhe!" 

Er funkelte sie schmerzerfüllt an und Lily trat einen Schritt zurück, als habe sie sich verbrannt. Dann ließ sie den Kopf den Kopf sinken. Das werde ich, Severus, aber ich wollte wenigstens das letzte Weihnachten in Hogwarts mit euch allen gemeinsam feiern." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Sie hob den Blick und sah ihm fest in die Augen. James und ich werden heiraten. Nächsten Sommer, nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen haben." 

Es war als hätte ihn ein dumpfer Schlag getroffen. Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung.", presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er ließ sie stehen und kehrte mit wehendem Umhang in die Kälte des Slytherinturmes zurück. 

Bis zu diesem Tag war für ihn Weihnachten einfach ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen. Doch nun hasste er dieses Fest mehr als alles andere.   
  
  
  
  
  


hachjaaaaaa *knuddelt severus* 

i moag den^^ 

*knuddelt nochmal group* *wird grade nostalgisch* ;) 

bis dann 

Anna und Coram 


End file.
